


whirlwind

by orphan_account



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, backstory spoilers for eternals if you care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why don’t we try and kill each other and see who comes out on top?”“Your idea of foreplay is strange."





	whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> i have an ao3 but im way too embarrassed to post this on there bc i don't write sm*t and don't want it to be associated with me but...i got kind of inspired to write i guess. pretty subtle and undetailed though, sorry. be glad its not abo unlike SOMEONE'S fic... 
> 
> also i 100'd quatre recently and that might be why too. that line...is directly from his lv. 100 fate ep. i really like 46 for some reason bc even though they don't have that many interactions i think it would be a really interesting dynamic and relationship. and i'm sorry by the way. i really am.

 

 

It's never sugar coating or frills with the either of them. They get straight to business each and every time they do this, and both would never admit that it's been going on way too longer, far longer than either had ever thought it would.

Why is Six fucking (because, honestly, that's what it is - no cheesy metaphors or any hint of gentleness at all) his self-proclaimed worst nightmare? He wouldn't be able to tell you either, probably just blame it all on hormones. Erune hormones are a lot stronger than regular humans, to put it lightly. If you asked Quatre, though, he'd probably deny their involvement or threaten you if you told anyone; by now, Six has learned to never ask Quatre any questions lest he wanted a dagger to his throat. Although the prospect of it would certainly liven up the bedroom he's pretty sure he's not into that.

Everything is already prepared when Quatre knocks on the door. No words are spoken when the erune grabs Six by the throat of his shirt and throws him onto his bed. Their lips lock into a fiery kiss with no love from either side but a rabid, feral hunger. Shirts are off almost immediately (not that it was very hard, with what erunes wore) and the panting from both sides signals that both of them are ready for what's to come.

“Why don’t we try and kill each other and see who comes out on top?” Quatre murmurs as their lips part, smirking at Six with mischievous eyes. Six only sighs in response.

“Your idea of foreplay is strange." Six isn't stupid; he knows that Quatre's saying this to get a ruse out of him, to get him to lash out. Who knows, maybe it's something Quatre is actually into, but he wouldn't like to find that out.

Would Six kill again? Monsters with the crew of course - that's for the good of the whole sky kingdom, and self-defense as most of the time they attack first. But another person, another living, breathing flesh- could he do it? The murder of his clan and especially of his father was something that haunted him almost every night.

" _Hey, moron,_ " Quatre hisses, digging his claws into Six's shoulders, "Pay attention. I could have killed you, right now, if I wanted to."

"Sorry," Six mutters back, and Quatre rolls his eyes as he nears his hands towards Six's face. With peculiar gentleness (really, less roughness than his usual action with Six) Quatre removes the mask that covers Six's right eye, and sets it aside on the bedside table, leaving the erune feeling exposed and vulnerable. Six still gets nervous at revealing his face every time, but the first time they did this Quatre had angrily snatched the mask off him, shrieking something like "I'm not fucking you with that dumb mask on". It was so surreal that first time that he just deal with it; he supposes it's like... some exposure therapy of sorts, too.

Of course, he wouldn't admit that Quatre is the only one he's become somewhat comfortable with removing his mask (besides maybe the captain). Quatre wouldn't admit that Six has a rather handsome face either.

In return, as they sit up Quatre lets Six start to undo the braids in his hair, something he's grown accustomed to and lets the elder erune indulge in. Quatre could be nice about things, sometimes. The fact that the first time Six saw him with his hair down gave him a look so dumbfounded and mesmerized was a perk too, and ignited something in him that he didn't understand. Quatre can see a hint of that look each time they do this, and this moment is no exception as lavender falls upon his shoulders in waves.

 _'Your hair is pretty,'_ is something Six has always wanted to say, but he's pretty sure Quatre really would kill him if he ever said it. 

Wordlessly, Six reaches into his bedside drawer and secures a bottle of oil, giving it to Quatre's less bashful fingers. Quatre unzips and shrugs off his pants as Six follows, putting a bit of the oil in his hands but surprisingly giving the elder the bottle back for his own use.

"I'll let you put it in this time," Quatre smirks, as he throws himself into Six's lap to have their cocks side by side, "I'm in a good mood today."

Six can't say he's not excited. As Quatre takes their lower halves into his hands, Six coats his own fingers with the lube and gently works them into the younger's entrance. They're both relatively quiet lovers but the breathing between them is deep and desperate, especially when Quatre nearly pushes Six to his edge in revenge for the elder's fingers starting to move faster.

"If you don't stop now, I'll-" Six lets out, panting, Quatre understanding midway and taking his hands off both of their cocks.

"Y-Yeah- I'm ready too." The elder erune nods, taking his fingers out as the younger positions himself and lowers himself onto Six's lap. They both gasp when his cock enters Quatre, and Quatre bites his lip to keep from making any sounds, lest he makes Six think he's making him feel good or anything. Slowly, he sinks down more until he's taken the full extent of it and Six unabashedly groans in contrast, especially when Quatre starts to rock his hips and set a rhythm for them.

Six bites into the erune's neck as his hands firmly grab onto Quatre's ass, while Quatre in return gnaws at his back with his nails as he rides Six's lap. The back is actually quite a sensitive part for most erune, so even if Quatre's _definitely_ leaving painful red welts on his flesh it somehow enhances his senses even more. It's a good thing that Six wears his cloak most of the time, because he'd never be able to explain why he has scratches on his back; he can't exactly say that a halter-top wearing angry brat gave them to him, after all.

"Almost... there..." Six mutters, while Quatre makes a face and slows his pace down. The elder groans, annoyed.

"Wait for me, dumbass." What a brat, if he wanted more, he could have just  _asked._ To salvage Quatre's pride, Six takes one of his hands and strokes Quatre's cock between them. Quatre lets out something akin to a whimper and quickens his pace again, gasping when Six's marks his shoulder. He loses himself first, Six not long after and thankfully pulling out before Quatre can choke him for doing it inside.

And just like that, it ends. Quatre pants into Six's chest, limp and glossy-eyed; he looks vulnerable, almost peaceful. It makes Six think of himself, maskless and powerless- reminds him that despite all of his bitterness and yelling, Quatre is still young like him, too. He feels a certain fondness in his heart at the sight, which is what leads him to what he does next.

"I love you," Six finds himself saying softly. It's barely above a whisper, but immediately, Quatre tenses up, his eyes shifting into their usual glare. Six knows he's fucked up immediately as Quatre gets up to leave; sure, he left swiftly all the time, but he'd at least take the time to fix his hair back to normal. Six always liked to watch that; he found it kind of endearing that Quatre took such good care of his appearance and assumed he learned how to braid his hair for his sister or for the other kids from Stardust Town.

Because Quatre never says I love you. Freely, to his sister, the kids maybe, to even the captain- but Six thinks Quatre would rather be _dead_ than say it to him or anyone else. Wordlessly, Quatre reaches for his clothes and dresses quickly, ignoring Six's on the floor when usually he had somewhat of a courtesy to pick them up. Quatre ties his hair into a low braid, not his usual complicated one, and almost sprints to the exit, refusing to turn back or to look at his nighttime lover.

"See you later. Maybe." Quatre almost slams the door behind him, and Six is left to ponder on why he said that. It was a complete slip of the tongue. And really, did he even love Quatre?

Who knows.

 


End file.
